


A Business Lunch

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha arranges an introduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Business Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uberniftacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/gifts).



Natasha indicated Jane as she made the introductions. "Pepper Potts, you should meet Jane Foster. It is possible that you can mutually benefit each other." She did not say 'and SHIELD'; it was implied by her presence.

"Astrophysics are not typically a field we interact with much," Pepper said, showing she had done her homework. 

"I think there's reason to change that, Miss Potts," Jane told her, indication her portfolio. "I have some theoretical applications that could harness my research to bring you new profits."

Pepper reached for it, and Natasha settled to the business luncheon. This would work out.


End file.
